On A Mission
by SneetchesToo
Summary: Leanne was on a mission. A mission for what, she's not entirely sure. (Willish)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **On A Mission**

Author: **Bee (SneetchesToo)**

Rating: **PG-13 at first, M in the last two chapters**

Pairing: **Ethan/Leanne**

Summary: **Leanne was on a mission. A mission for what, she's not entirely sure.**

Disclaimer: **They aren't mine. Sadly. But wouldn't it be amazing to have Rob Lowe at your own personal disposal?**

Author's Note: **Everything in Italics is Leanne thinking to herself… Also, this is the first story I've written in over a decade, so bear with me if it's horrible.**

 _ **Part One**_

Leanne didn't know why the hell she was standing outside Ethan's door at eleven o'clock at night, yet here she was. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember leaving the hospital, or driving over here. She wondered what could have possibly been so important that this was her first stop after getting off of a 36 hour shift, 28 of which she had spent in Code Black. Could it possibly have been the fact that she hadn't seen the man in 2 weeks? Or could it have something to do with the fact that before he left the sexual tension between the two of them was enough to make Jesse fear being in the same room with them? Or perhaps it was the sleep deprivation? Yeah, she was going with that. She was exhausted and obviously not thinking straight. Perfectly reasonably explanation. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the hospital's resident Colonel was slowly worming his way into her heart. Or the fact that she was incredibly mesmerized by just about everything that he did. Yeah, she was tired. That's it.

 _I should get out of here_. She thought to herself. She turned to leave and had barely taken two steps before the apartment door opened. _Or not_.

"Leanne?" His voice sounded different, sleepy, and by God she'd even go as far to say it sounded sexy. _Stop it Leanne. This is ridiculous._ She internally scolded herself as she stopped in her tracks.

"Busted." She replied as she turned around to face him. _If you thought his voice sounded sexy…_ She got a glimpse of him and couldn't help herself from the mental images that popped into her head at the sight of Ethan Willis in nothing but jeans and dog-tags. Running her fingers through her hair she gave him a small smile. Reminding herself to keep her eyes trained on his face, and not on his bare chest and arms. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest with you." _But right now it involves you, me, and no clothes._ She scolded herself again and coughed. "I just wanted to see you I guess. It's been two weeks you know?"

"Actually, it's been fifteen days, thirteen hours, forty-five minutes, and…" he glanced down at his watch before continuing. "Twenty-nine seconds." He looked back up at her and when his eyes met hers, he smiled.

"You've been counting?" _And you haven't?_ On the inside she was jumping for joy, but she certainly wouldn't let him know that.

"And you're telling me you haven't?" _Busted again_.

She smiled up at him, folding her hands together in front of her to keep them occupied. Shifting her weight from foot to foot she remained silent. _Remember there was a time you weren't afraid of this man and had no trouble telling him how it is._ Obviously that time had long since passed.

"Would you like to come in?" Her heart skipped a beat and she nervously shook her head 'yes'.

"Nice place." _Of all the stupid comments, Leanne, really, you compliment his apartment? I guess that's better than pointing out his finely chiseled abs._

"Thanks." He smiled, shutting the door behind her. "It's small, but how much time do I really spend here anyway?"

She smiled in response, unsure of what else to say. _Okay Rorish, you came here with a mission, follow through._ Except she wasn't quite sure what her mission was exactly, so instead she just nodded. "Good point."

"Is everything okay Leanne? Did something happen at the hospital?" He was standing behind her, very close behind her, and it was making concentrating very hard.

"No. No, nothing happened." She turned around to face him only to realize that their closeness had brought her face mere inches from his. _Great, now you've gone and done it Leanne. Could this be anymore awkward?_

The answer to that question quickly became a 'yes' when she realized that not only was she incredibly close to Ethan, and his finely chiseled abs, but that she currently had no way of escaping since his hands had somehow found their way to her hips. She tried to back away and he only pulled her closer in response.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his voice husky in all the wrong ( _or maybe all the right_ ) ways.

"I've, um, I've missed you too." She whispered back, her fingers acting on their own accord and linking themselves through his belt loops.

He brought his head down to her ear, his breath tickling the hair on her neck. _Oh no, this is bad, so very bad_. She thought to herself. _Abort mission! Abort mission_! Except it was too late. "Why are you really here?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I told you, I'm not really sure." _Oh quit lying, you're totally sure. You came over here to ravage him._ "It kind of, just, happened." She attempted to pull her head back, which only gave him better access to her neck. _Oh shit._

"Riiiight." He whispered, pressing kisses down her neck. "So you didn't come over here to take advantage of me?"

"It was more like have you take advantage of me?" _Wait! Shit! That wasn't supposed to be out loud._ She threw her hands over her face, trying to pull herself as far away from him as possible. "Shit."

Ethan chuckled and just held her more firmly, "How about we do this fairly then?" He raised an eyebrow, causing her to shiver again. "Deal?"

All of a sudden Leanne forgot how to speak, so she settled for nodding her head slowly. Satisfied, Ethan pulled her closer, trailing kisses down the other side of her neck, biting down gently when he reached her shoulder. She lifted her head to protest but before the words could leave her mouth his lips were on hers. _Uh oh_. Her hands instantly found themselves in his hair, thankful that despite the shorter hair on the sides, he had left it long in the back.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers and took a breath. "Bedroom?" She smiled, her hands falling to rest on his broad shoulders. Again, she didn't trust her voice, so she resorted to shaking her head gently. "Good." And with that he gently took her hand and led her down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **On A Mission**

Author: **Bee (SneetchesToo)**

Rating: **PG-13 at first, M in the last two chapters**

Pairing: **Ethan/Leanne**

Summary: **Leanne was a mission. A mission for what, she's not entirely sure.**

Disclaimer: **They aren't mine. Sadly. But wouldn't it be amazing to have Rob Lowe at your own personal disposal?**

Author's Note: **Everything in Italics is Leanne thinking to herself… Also, this is the first story I've written in over a decade, so bear with me if it's horrible.**

 _ **Part Two**_

When they finally reached the bedroom, Ethan paused and turned to look at Leanne with the most gentle eyes she had ever seen. "You sure you're okay with this?"

 _Of course I am you idiot!_ She wanted to scream out at him that she'd never been more sure about anything in her life, but again, her voice failed her. Instead, she took the opportunity to pull him close and kiss him, hard.

She was shocked to see how quickly Ethan's eyes went from gentle to lustful, but judging how she herself was feeling, she couldn't blame him. Before she could respond she heard Ethan shut the bedroom door behind them, carefully pushing her backwards against it and claiming her lips once more. She felt Ethan's hands make their way under her shirt, pulling it up over her head in one quick motion. When his lips landed on hers again she let out a moan she didn't even know she was capable of. _Careful Leanne, don't want to scare him away before the fun even has a chance to begin._ In one quick motion, Leanne used the door to her advantage and hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around Ethan's waist, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck. Without a second thought, she pulled away from the kiss and let her lips wander along Ethan's jaw line and up to his ear, where she bit down gently.

"Don't do that!" Ethan hissed as one hand moved from her hips to her back, undoing her bra in one swift motion. Tossing the garment aside, Ethan pulled back, his eyes not so subtly giving her a once over. "Wow." Leanne blushed at his statement and quickly pulled his face back to hers, hoping to shut him up before he said anything else that made her heart do a somersault. Ethan's only response was to pull her closer, their bare chests now against each other. "You're beautiful." He mumbled against her lips.

"And you're insane." She added with a small laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Ethan smiled that smile that made her crazy, the one he seemed to reserve just for her, and shook his head "no" in response. _Damn this man is going to be the death of me_. Was all Leanne could think of as Ethan carefully picked her up, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, and carried her over to the king size bed before lowering himself on-top of her.

He kissed her gently before pulling back, his eyes meeting with hers. "You're sure about this?"

"Very much so." She replied, before pulling his face back down to hers. "Now stop talking and kiss me." Running her hands down his bare back she settled them on his hips, pulling him as close as possible.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her and she hated him for it, but then he was trailing kisses down her neck and her bare shoulders and she decided she could live with his foolishness if this was her reward.

"You better not regret this in the morning." She whispered against his cheek, tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks. _Dammit Leanne, this is the most action you've seen in years and now you're gonna cry on the guy? Way to go._

"No way in hell." He whispered back, claiming her lips in his once more before pulling back to look her in the eyes again. "No regrets." Leanne smiled up at him and Ethan ran his fingers down her arm, stopping when he got to her hand. Pulling it away from his hip, he gently brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He released her hand, only to settle his on her hips, running his fingers along the edge of her jeans, groaning when she wriggled underneath. "You're not helping."

"Didn't know I was supposed to." She muttered back, her own hands taking a turn to run down his chest, and finally, over his finely chiseled abs. "Remember how earlier I said that I had no idea what I was doing when I came over here?" Ethan nodded his head, a confused smile on his face. "Well it turns out, that I was on a mission. And my mission involved us," she placed a kiss against his jaw, her hands moving around to land on his ass, which was also incredibly chiseled she noted. "And a lot less clothing." She winked, her hands making their way back to his stomach and down to his belt buckle.

Ethan's hands made quick work of her belt, pulling it loose and tossing it to join her bra on the floor. "You first." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hands then working to undo the button of her jeans. After successfully undoing the button and sliding down the zipper, he moved his hands back to her hips, pushing at her jeans slowly. Once he removed them he tossed them across the room as well, and moved to run his hands down her thighs. "You're killing me here Rorish." He mumbled against her lips, pulling her in for another deep kiss.

 _But what a way to die._ She thought to herself as she tugged at his belt buckle, undoing it after a few tries, and tossing it onto the floor. "You know it's been a while since I've done this right?" She pulled back to look at him through tear filled eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips before reaching down to still her hands. Gently pushing them aside he quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off behind him. Ethan's hands quickly moved themselves into her hair, kissing her passionately. "Protection?" He asked quietly, his mouth leaving a trail of fire down her chest and to her stomach.

 _Fuck._ She should've known this would come up. "Not necessary." She whispered, waiting for the inevitable game of 20 questions that she was sure would follow.

"Okay." He whispered against her stomach before moving back up to kiss her gently.

"Okay." She whispered back, letting her hands wander to the front of his boxers, running her fingers under the waistband. "You're still wearing entirely too much clothing." She winked, tugging gently in order to get her point across.

Ethan's hands quickly settled on her hips, his thumbs running under the waist band of her underwear. "So are you." He whispered, claiming her mouth in his as he gently slid her panties down.

Leanne followed suit, pushing his boxers down and quickly tossing them into the pile with the remainder of their clothing. "There, now we're even." She smiled at him seductively, running her hands up over his ass and back, and into his hair.

"Let the fun begin." He whispered, kissing her passionately.

 _Let the fun begin indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **On A Mission**

Author: **Bee (SneetchesToo)**

Rating: **PG-13 at first, M in the last two chapters**

Pairing: **Ethan/Leanne**

Summary: **Leanne was a mission. A mission for what, she's not entirely sure.**

Disclaimer: **They aren't mine. Sadly. But wouldn't it be amazing to have Rob Lowe at your own personal disposal?**

Author's Note: **Everything in Italics is Leanne thinking to herself… Also, this is the first story I've written in over a decade, so bear with me if it's horrible.**

 _ **Part Three**_

The next morning when Leanne woke up the first thing that she felt was panic. _Oh God, what have I done?_ She could feel naked flesh under her arm and against her stomach and legs, but she couldn't see a face. _Well you've gone and hooked up with some random stranger. Wait until Jesse gets a load of this!_ Closing her eyes once more she tried to will herself to wake up from whatever nightmare this was, but when she opened them again nothing had changed. Reaching her left hand up she felt it come into contact with metal. _What the hell?_

"Morning sunshine." Ethan whispered, rolling over onto his back and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his dog-tags slipping from her fingers.

 _Oh shit. This might be worse then some random stranger!_ Leanne quickly tried to pull away from Ethan, but unfortunately he was more coordinated in the morning than she had hoped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

"We…" Leanne stumbled over her words, reaching to grab the sheets in order to cover herself fully. "Did we…?" _Of course you did girl, multiple times, and it was AMAZING! How do you not remember? God get yourself together!_

"Yes." Ethan's reply was short, the look in eyes turning from concerned to confused.

"Oh God." Leanne sat up, pulling the covers with her. "Oh God." Her head fell to her hands and she shook her head back and forth repeatedly.

Not knowing what else to do Ethan sat up as well, placing a hand lightly on Leanne's back. "Hey, it's okay." Running his hand up and down he placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder in hopes of calming her down. "No regrets remember?"

Leanne couldn't find the words, she couldn't even find the thoughts, so she just sat there in silence. Ethan's hand continued to rub her back, stopping after a few minutes to brush her hair back from her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but for what felt like the hundredth time in 12 hours, her voice failed her.

"Leanne?" His hand froze on her shoulder, afraid to push her any more.

"I should go." She whispered, tugging the sheets closer to her chest as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Don't you dare." He whispered, taking her face into his hands and kissing her gently. When she didn't respond he pulled back, resting his forehead against her. "Please don't do that."

His voice was so soft and so sincere, a _nd so incredibly sexy_ , that Leanne couldn't help herself. She pulled her hands back, letting them run down his chest as the sheet fell away from her. "Okay." She whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back against her lips, his hands tangling in her hair and pulling her closer.

He kissed her passionately, and Leanne smiled internally as she moved to straddle his hips. _Maybe I'll stay for one more round._ She thought as Ethan's hands moved down her back to settle on her ass. _Oh who am I kidding, I'm never leaving._ And with that she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over their heads once again.

 _Mission accomplished._


End file.
